The surprise no one expected
by goddess-of-cool12
Summary: A surprise no one expected came to Hogwarts. Whatever you think will happen...think again. Maybe pg-13 for later chapters. HHr Roh you'll see. Please read!
1. not even a real chapter

Harry ran to he's next class. He was late enough as it was but he inside he was in no mood to go to potions. He never was anxious to go to potions. Taught by Professor Snape one of the most evilest teachers in the school, no wait, he was the most evilest teacher in Hogwarts. But he had to take the class. Sighing he entered the class unaware that he what was inside the classroom would change his life in Hogwarts comepletely.  
  
I know it was abnormally short and I left it at a cliff hanger, but chapter 2 is coming very soon! Bye!e 


	2. the surprise arrives

Harry gasped once he entered the classroom for what was standing there was too much for him to take. He fainted.  
  
"Oh no like I guess we like made him faint!" said a voice coming from the surprise guest.  
  
"Like what do we do?" said the voices sister.  
  
"Like we should paint his nails" said the first voice.  
  
"Um girls" said Snape, "why don't you take this pathetic wizard to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Like Ok. Mary-Kate like grab his harms." Said the first voice.  
  
"Like Ok. Ashley like grabs his legs." Said the second voice. And together the Olsen twins carried Harry to the hospital wing leaving a jealous Hermione staring enviously at them.( Don't know why. Hermione is so much better than the Olsen twins but anyway...) Hermione would have liked to hold Harry's legs and token him to the hospital wing. Ron also stared enviously, he also wanted to hold Harry's legs but everyones dreams were crushed once again by Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. 


	3. The hospital wing

When Harry woke up he wasn't sure if what happened in Potions was real or not. Finally he decided it was just a dream.  
  
"Like hello my little friend." Said a way to cheerful voice  
  
Harry screamed like a little girl and jumped about 10 feet landing on the fan. He clung to the fan for about 10 seconds and then fell down and screamed some more. Then he ran around in circles for quite some time until he got tiered.  
  
"Mary-Kate, Ashley what are you doing here?" said Harry. Once at the Dursleys he had watched a bit of Our Lips are Sealed and had become obsessed with them ever since.  
  
"Like we are like visiting Hogwarts because people believe that our acting will like scare away Voldemort who we heard is like really evil and has a bad sense in style. Also in the meantime were allowed to like hangout with like magical people." Responded Mary-Kate.  
  
"Oh" said Harry  
  
"Also we get to pick a person to show us around and stuff and be our little friend. I like you." Said Ashley as she inched closer to him. Harry just grinned unaware that Hermione was standing on a ladder peering into the hospital wing. A furious expression on her face and she promised herself that she would get the guy in the end and Mary-Kate and Ashley would lose their first get the boy battle. It was magic against popularity. Which one would win? 


	4. The plan

Hihihihihhihihihihihihih! I haven't updated in suck a long time but that does not excuse you from reviewing! Oh well. This si the fourth chapt.!

When Harry finally got better he left the hospital wing to give Mary-Kate and Ashley a tour of Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Hermione though of a clever plan to get Harrys attention. Meanwhile Ron too thought of a clever plan to get Harry's attention. When Harry finally got to the last part of Hogwarts which was his room Mary-K and Ashley finally beagan to pay attention. So they played video games for 30 minutes until it was time to go to sleep. Harry walked the twins to where they were staying. " Like thanks Larry" said Ashley. "Uh its Harry" said Harry. " Like by Harry then!" said Mary-Kate. Just about as they were going to kiss him goodbye Hermione sprang her plan into action. She flung herself at her pretending to faint.

"OMIGOSH HERMIONE NOOOOOOOO!" said Harry as he fell to his knees in a highly dramatic manner, "WHOSE GOING TO DO MY HOMEWORK AND MAKE ME TEA NOW?!" Mary-Kate and Ashley looked bored. Quickly Harry ran to the hospital wing and dropped Hermione in a bed. He stayed about 25 minutes there until he went to bed.

When he went to bed he noticed something strange. He turned slowly and saw Ron next to him. Harry quickly jumped off his bed. "RON ! GET OFF MY BED! THAT'S DISGUISTING!" he screamed. " But Harry I was cold and I didn't have any warm socks to wear." Said Ron. "GET OFF!" screamed Harry. Ron got off went into his own bed and went to sleep. Harry went to the bathroom, washed his face, put that special cream that Hermione had given him on his face so it would be smooth and shiny, brush his hair, smiled into the mirror, and went to sleep.

Please, please, please, please review!


End file.
